sorpresas
by pili87
Summary: Era mediodía y ya llevaba toda la mañana en entrevistas y llenando tediosas solicitudes de empleo, le había prometido a Jane que intentaría vivir aquí en Midgard y llevar una vida lo más normal que se pudiera mientras nacía Thory, que en ese lapso de tiempo no estaría involucrado con SHIELD ni nada que estuviera relacionado a guerras ni rumores de ellas...


**Bueno, acá esta mi primer one shot cabe aclarar que los personajes no son míos aunque quisiera, y este fic participa en el reto # 1 de** **¨mi personaje favorito¨** **del foro la era de loa vengadores y bueno aquí va… antes una aclaración mas este fic es (AU).**

 **SORPRESAS**

 **Era mediodía y ya llevaba toda la mañana en entrevistas y llenando tediosas solicitudes de empleo, le había prometido a Jane que intentaría vivir aquí en Midgard y llevar una vida lo más normal que se pudiera mientras nacía Thory, que en ese lapso de tiempo no estaría involucrado con SHIELD ni nada que estuviera relacionado a guerras ni rumores de ellas, pero era tan difícil conseguir un trabajo, por suerte tenia a Loki a mi lado ayudándome, también estaba fastidiado, pues deseaba estar con Darcy.**

 **Aun así le agradecí por estar conmigo en ese momento.**

 **¨esto no sirveeee¨ dije golpeando la maquina copiadora.**

 **¨claro que sirve, el problema es que eres una bestia y usas la fuerza bruta en vez de tu cerebro¨ menciono Loki**

 **¨es que ya la pique los botones y no hace nada¨ de repente golpee más fuerte de lo que creí y rompí la maquina, inmediatamente voltea a ver a Loki ¨me ayudas¨**

 **El frunció el seño y rodo los ojos, al instante repara la maquina.**

 **El tiempo se acabo, se oyó una voz a lo lejos, y por supuesto había fallado en esa parte del examen, me dieron un Nosotros le llamamos, ya sabía lo que significaba eso, era un hasta nunca.**

 **Suspire profundamente afloje el nudo de la corbata, y remangue las mangas de mi camisa.**

 **¨definitivamente el trabajo de oficina, está fuera de tu rango¨ dijo Loki divertido**

 **¨ay hermano, que voy a hacer, no busco romper las cosas a propósito es solo que ahh…. Es frustrante tener que tratar todo como si fuera de porcelana¨**

 **¨claro, pero tienes que hacer lo que Foster diga, por favor te dejas mandar por una mujer, que bajo has caído¨**

 **¨mira quien lo dice¨**

 **Loki hizo cara de sorpresa e inmediatamente busco la forma de excusarse ¨disculpa, a mi no me mandan, más bien llegamos a acuerdos¨**

 **¨ah sí, acuerdos, y lo del lago, eso que fue¨**

 **¨un acuerdo respondió Loki volteando a ver al otro lado del camino**

 **¨y lo de la cocina¨ continúe, pues era divertido y relajante ver como se trataba para convencerme de que él no se dejaba mandar por Darcy así como yo por Jane.**

 **¨otro acuerdo¨ respondió cortante**

 **Solté una carcajada, y abrí la puerta del carro, tenía una última entrevista y esta quedaba algo retirada, era la última oportunidad y el último intento, si no funcionaba, no importa cuánto me rogara Jane nos iríamos a Asgard y ahí nacería Thory.**

 **Loki se subió, y en el momento en que cerré la puerta del carro, otra tragedia, rompí la puerta.**

 **¨rayooosss, no puede ser, estoy harto¨ dije y al momento patee la puerta lo más lejos que pude.**

 **¨quieres calmarte, pateando puertas no vas a solucionar nada¨**

 **¨se acabo, nos vamos a Asgard¨**

 **¨queeee, ya te rendiste¨**

 **¨Loki, es que ya no puedo¨**

 **¨eres un perdedor, egoísta, tu mujer esta a término del embarazo y solo piensas en ti¨**

 **¨no es verdad, amo en Jane y su bienestar es primero¨**

 **¨entonces deja de quejarte, súbete al maldito auto, y escúchame bien es la última vez que reparo los destrozos que hagas, al menos por el día de hoy¨**

 **¨te juro que no lo hago fuerte¨**

 **¨hagamos lo siguiente, imagina que la puerta o cualquier cosa que toques es Jane, a ella no la rompes cuando la tocas verdad, entonces has eso en la próxima entrevista por favor¨**

 **¨está bien lo hare¨**

 **Cerré la puerta esta vez con cuidado, encendí el carro, Loki sintonizo la radio y encontró una canción que le hizo recordar a Darcy y esa fue la elegida para acompañarnos durante el camino a la otra entrevista, íbamos tranquilos y con buen tiempo hasta que en un semáforo, un carro que manejaba como el demonio se nos atravesó y casi nos hace volcarnos.**

 **¨pero que le pasa a ese idiota¨ dijo Loki frenético**

 **¨no lo sé, te encuentras bien hermano¨**

 **¨que te importa, sigue a ese imbécil¨ dijo señalando al lugar por donde había pasado**

 **¨pero y la entrevista¨**

 **¨que lo sigas¨**

 **Loki estaba furioso, y si no lo seguía yo, seguramente me tiraría del carro y él lo haría, así que para no agravar más esto lo hice.**

 **Después de 10 minutos de carrera frenética siguiendo el vehículo, este se detuvo frente a un hospital**

 **¨Loki, creo que son 2 mujeres….¨ Loki volteo a verme extrañado, cuando vimos pasar una figura delgada y con cabello ondulado corriendo hacia el edificio y fue entonces cuando comprendimos que esas mujeres eran, nuestras mujeres.**

 **Baje inmediatamente del auto y me dirige hacia donde estaba Jane, mientras Loki le grito a Darcy, esta volteo al instante y fue hacia el**

 **¨que hacen aquí, y porque rayos manejas así, acaso buscas matarte y dejarnos viudos¨ menciono Loki**

 **¨no claro que no, lo siento es solo que ninguno de los dos respondía el celular y Jane está a punto de…..¨**

 **¨DARCYYYYYY, donde eestas¨**

 **¨Jane, cariño, que tienes, que te duele¨**

 **¨me duele todo, ya va a nacer nuestra bebe¨**

 **¨lo siento Loki ahorita vuelvo, necesito pedir una camilla para…..¨**

 **¨yo me encargo ¨dije con Jane en brazos**

 **Darcy fue al carro, y bajo una bolsa, con ropa y cosas para la bebe que ella y Jane habían preparado cuidadosamente.**

 **Al entrar al hospital, todo fue un caos, médicos atendiendo a Jane, preguntado quien era el padre, respondí que yo, después de eso me dieron unas ropas extrañas y me dijeron sígannos, en una fracción de segundo alcance a ver a Loki el estiro su mano y alcanzo a darme una especie de dulce, que contenía un hechizo para soportar lo que fuera que tuviera que soportar en una situación como esta, agradecí con la cabeza y no le vi mas.**

 **¨Bueno, ahora a esperar¨ menciono Darcy**

 **¨supongo que no hay más que hacer¨ y dicho me lleve a la boca otro de los dulces que había hecho para Thor.**

 **¨que le diste a Thor¨ pregunto Darcy**

 **¨algo para que esté tranquilo y no destruya nada, he estado todo el día reparando cosas, eso sin contar que un loco casi nos arrolla y de repente oh sorpresa el loco, resulta ser tu y…..¨**

 **Fui detenido por los labios de Darcy, mi amada Darcy.**

 **¨ya paso, estamos aquí, juntos, te ves lindo nervioso¨**

 **¨no estoy nervioso¨**

 **¨bueno, no vamos a discutir, mi duda es, si así estas con el nacimiento de tu sobrina, que será cuando nazca el tuyo¨**

 **Abrí mis ojos como platos y voltee a verla**

 **¨quieres decir que tuuu…. Estas…¨**

 **¨siii, apenas lo supe, tengo 2 semanas¨**

 **No sé de qué color me puse, porque note preocupación en el rostro de Darcy**

 **¨te sientes bien, acaso….¨**

 **¨nooo, no pasa nada, me tomaste por sorpresa es todo, es una excelente noticia¨ la abrace y bese hasta cansarme.**

 **Estaba ahí en sala de parto a punto de presenciar el nacimiento de nuestra hija, con Jane sostenida fuertemente de mi mano, cuando finalmente escuche un llanto y vi como un pequeño y diminuto cuerpo, era sostenido por los doctores, después era dado a una de las mujeres que se encontraba ahí presente la limpiaban, la envolvían en una manta y nos la entregaban.**

 **Cuando Jane le sostuvo en sus brazos y volteo a verme con una enorme sonrisa, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo y deleitarme en el momento tan maravilloso que estaba viviendo, después de unos minutos nos pasaron a un cuarto.**

 **¨puedes decirle a Darcy que venga¨ susurro Jane**

 **Le di un beso en la frente y así lo hice**

 **Al dirigirme a la sala de espera, vi a Loki aferrado a Darcy y sonriendo más de lo normal, eso me extraño y dio gusto a la vez.**

 **¨a que se debe tanta alegría¨ pregunte**

 **Ambos voltearon a verme y Darcy aclaro mis dudas**

 **¨vas a ser tío¨**

 **Voltee a ver a Loki, en busca de que me confirmara lo Darcy acaba de decir , el asentó con la cabeza, y corrí a abrazarles, pero Loki se puso en medio de Darcy y mío y dijo seriamente señalando con el dedo, hazlo con delicadeza.**

 **Entonces abrace a Darcy con fuerza pero sin lastimarla y a Loki, bueno a él no me importo lastimarlo, estaba feliz con la noticia de mi hermano cuando recordé que Jane me había pedido ir por Darcy.**

 **¨por cierto Jane quiere verte¨**

 **¨claro, voy enseguida¨**

 **Tan pronto darcy se retiro, mire a Loki y pregunte.**

 **¨como te sientes¨**

 **¨pleno¨**

 **¨espera a tener a tu hijo en brazos¨**

 **El solo sonrió, todo cambiaba, nos enfrentábamos a nuevos desafíos, nuestras familias crecían, era esposo y padres, y Loki pronto lo seria, era un momento de gozo y alegría y lo mejor tenia a mi hermano siendo parte de ello, acaso había algo mejor, lo dudo.**


End file.
